a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to games and puzzles and to accessories for puzzles which are in the form of boards defining geometric patterns which are used with relatively movable elements. More specifically it relates to a board used in a game and to game pieces which are used to form words or equations with the board, but in which no predetermined or defined word or equation is required.
b) Discussion of the Prior Art
Word games are popular with the public. Common crossword puzzles are known wherein words are formed in either a defined or random matrix diagram by the player by completing definitions to a given vertical (down) column or horizontal (across) array of crossed words, hereinafter collectively referred to as "word files." Such crossword puzzle games provide a puzzle solver with clues in the form of a definition or synonym of each word in a specific or approximate "across" or "down" position of the puzzle. The puzzle solver must then determine what word corresponds with the given definition or synonym and is compatible with the word or words that is crosses, and then enter that word in the appropriate "across" word file or "down" word file in the puzzle. In order for such crossword puzzles to be operative, the player must find the already defined words, and has no discretion in forming words of his or her choice, or in playing the game in more than one way.
Another form of prior art word games, are anagrams. In playing anagrams, the game player usually reorders or transposes letters from one word or phrase to form another word or phrase. In one form of the game, players compete by selecting letters to form words of their choice, while in another form of the game they add one or more letters in sequence in a number of different directions to form words, the popular "Scrabble.RTM." word game being one form thereof. In such games the player is not limited to defined words, and has substantial discretion in forming words of his or her choice, and may play the game in more than one way.
Other forms of relevant prior art word puzzle games are based on the word search or word hunt principle. Such games are currently offered so ubiquitously that they are approaching the omnipresence of crossword puzzles. In the known patent prior art, Massey, U.S. Pat. No. 1,642,424 utilizes the word search concept, in which a puzzle is comprised of a plurality of continuous rows of letters which are printed on a sheet and arranged in a manner which is at first glance meaningless. Intermingled among the letters are words. As an aid to finding those words, a stencil or template having an opening corresponding in size and form to the spaces occupied by the words is provided. In a related invention, DeLano, U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,203, provides a puzzle reading device made from a movable plate having a number of intersecting windows for use with a word search puzzle. The puzzle reading device helps to make words which are hidden in the horizontal, vertical or diagonal rows of the word search puzzle more readily identifiable. In both of these references, and in word search and word hunt games generally, the player must find the already existing words, and has no discretion in forming words of his or her choice, or in playing the game in more than one way.
In other prior art patents, Withington, U.S. Pat. No. 1,282,513, teaches a puzzle in which a sentence on a sheet is provided, which includes a movable partition having a slot formed within it for receipt of the number of letters necessary to spell a specific missing word to complete a specific quotation or phrase. Similarly, James, U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,830, discloses a game apparatus wherein a base is provided with a plurality of rows of letters and punctuation at fixed locations and is utilized with a template and a number of letter carrying elements to form a predetermined sentence or phrase. In both of these references, the player must find only specific words or phrases, and has no discretion in forming words of his or her choice, or in playing the game in more than one way.
Mitchell, U.S. Pat. No. 2,050,498, discloses a crossword board divided into squares, and in which alphabetical indicators and key numeral indicators can be utilized in developing the complete solution for a diagramless puzzle, or, in the alternative, for use in developing a new crossword puzzle. It is noted, that there is no specific template taught by this reference. Kelly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,115, discloses a crossword puzzle book in which a pad of crossword puzzle solution blank leaves are located on a page with the definitions for solving that puzzle, so that more than one player can solve the puzzle on a single leaf of the pad without receiving any clues from previous players, and without giving clues to subsequent players as to the solution. While this allows the game to be played by more than one player, or for a single player to play it more than once, as with any crossword puzzle, each time that it is played the player must find the correct defined words and has no discretion in forming words of his or her choice, or in playing the game in more than one way.
Larroca, U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,530, discloses a crossword puzzle structure which is comprised of a frame for receiving a sheet of paper and a movable masking sheet for location above the sheet which allows a variety of puzzle constructions to be produced and developed. Freedman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,017, provides a cover for use with a number of games, including crossword puzzles, in which a transparent material having a pressure sensitive face is placed over the game to receive indications of game pieces or words.
It is thus seen that it would be desirable to provide a novel word game or puzzle wherein no predetermined word is required or defined, and in which the player may construct a multitude of puzzle solutions in a predetermined yet variable matrix frame, without requiring any directions or clues. It would also be desirable to provide such a novel game or puzzle, wherein there are many variable modes of play, and in which the degree of difficulty of the puzzle may be varied by the player.